The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, and an input control method and program of the information processing apparatus.
In recent years, electronic devices using touch panels or touch pads to perform an input operation have been widely used. Examples of the electronic devices include mobile phones, personal digital assistants, personal computers and car navigation systems.
For example, JP 2006-236988A discloses a capacitive touch panel. If an operator performs a stylus operation or a tap operation with his or her finger on a touch screen of this kind of device, the device detects the stylus or touch position of the operator's finger and selects or inputs a menu button or a key of a software keyboard at the detected touch position.